inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thảo luận Thành viên:Blade Dragonwave
Welcome! Hi Blade Dragonwave -- we're excited to have Inazuma Eleven Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Dopp Chào bạn! Chào bạn! Mình mới đến với inazuma Eleven Wikia Tiếng Việt. Rất hân hạnh được làm quan... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:26, ngày 22 tháng 9 năm 2011 (UTC) Chào bạn!!! Thấy founder sao mà bạn nghĩ lâu vậy??? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:42, ngày 19 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Gấp: Help Này bạn àh... Mình lỡ redirect trang sai rồi... Bạn có thể xóa trang Hiroto1; trang Kiyama Hiroto; và sữa tên trên Hiroto thành Kiyama Hiroto được không.. vì mình không có quyền admin nên không thể xóa được. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:11, ngày 22 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Cảm ơn bạn Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:11, ngày 22 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Mình có tạp bản mẫu sơ khai mà? Hey bạn... Mình thấy bạn tạo mấy bài mà phải add thêm bức hình rồi thêm mấy dòng sơ khai này nọ... Mình đã tạo một template là sơ khai rồi mà? (lúc bạn nghỉ một thời gian ý) Ở dưới là người khác chưa ký tên... TakutoEndou đó Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:39, ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Cho mình hỏi, lúc mình upload hình lên wiki, sao có một số lần nó lại nói là " Phần mở rộng của tập tin không phù hợp kiểu IMME"? Mình phải làm sao để tránh trường hợp này? Upload hình Cho mình hỏi, lúc mình upload hình lên wiki, sao có một số lần nó lại nói là " Phần mở rộng của tập tin không phù hợp kiểu IMME"? Mình phải làm sao để tránh trường hợp này?TakatoEndou 09:39, ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: ... À không... Thực ra thì mình chưa từng tham gia vào một forum nào của Việt Nam hay nước ngoài chính thức cả. Có vô thì một hai tuần sau mình cũng quên à... Cũng không hiểu tại sao... Mình cũng có ghé qua VNSharing cũng nhiều lần. Có lúc vì game có lúc vì mấy cái này chẳng hạn... Nhưng không phải Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:53, ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Cám ơn bạn. À, cho mình sorry về cái vụ ký tên nhe, mình cứ hay quên hoài à :)) TakatoEndou 09:55, ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Upload hình Mình có thể upload file dạng svg thoải mái ở đây mà O.o? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:57, ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Background mới đẹp đấy! :) Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:26, ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Wiki Features À bạn à.... Theo mình nghĩ thì hình như bạn Disable một số tính năng của Wikia đúng không.... Vì mình contrib bên En IE wiki quen rồi nên vẫn còn ú ớ mấy cái định dạng wiki này... Với lại font chữ Courier New nhìn hơi bị rối mắt... Bạn có thể Enable mấy tính năng Features để tiện sửa đổi hơn... Nếu bạn còn quen cách cũ thì bạn vẫn có thể chỉnh qua nút Source mà??? Và bạn cũng có thể thu nhỏ mấy thanh kế bên mà? http://vi.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures Không có chi Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 12:20, ngày 31 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Danh sách tập phim Cách đây vài ngày mình có tạo một trang tên là "Danh sách tập phim", liệt kê các tập phim trong phần GO. Hiện giờ mình đã làm xong tập 1 rồi và sẽ tiếp tục. Bạn có thể thêm cái danh sách này vào trang chính của wiki giúp mình được ko? Cám ơn.TakatoEndou 14:25, ngày 31 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Tập phim Tốt quá! Cám ơn nhìu nha!TakatoEndou 01:54, ngày 1 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Đồng bộ hóa... Bãn mẫu Chào bạn!.... Dạo này mình hay bận nên cũng chưa nói được cái này... Chả là các Bản mẫu Nhân vật, Kỵ năng và mấy cái kia chưa hẵn đồng bộ với nhau... Mấy cái Nhận vật thì là: |eten |jten Trong khi Kỹ Năng là: |Tên Tiếng Anh |Tên Tiếng Nhật Làm mình hơi bị rối khi chuyển qua lại giữa hai cái... Mong bạ sửa dùm... Thân, Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 03:37, ngày 5 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Nếu mình không nhớ lằm thì hình như mình viết ý... Ảh... Mà.... Tại sao khung edit của Vi mình vẫn chưa có chia thành 2 tab là Source và Visual vậy.... Bên En đã có rồi... Nên sửa chữa cũng dễ hơn Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 11:39, ngày 5 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Bản mẫu tập phim Theo mình nghĩ, nếu được thì bạn nên đổi màu cái khung tập phim đi. Nhìn nó màu mè thấy kỳ quá XDTakatoEndou 09:41, ngày 6 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Re: Tập phim Ừ, màu cũng được đấy, Thanx TakatoEndou 04:16, ngày 7 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: tập phim Bạn ơi, bạn có thể chuyển hết tên các tập phim phần GO từ "tập phim" trở về "tập" được ko? Chẳng hạn từ "Tập phim 001 (GO)" thành "Tập 001 (GO)". Bởi vì mỗi lần mình muốn tạo tập mới lại phải thêm chữ "phim" vào các tập kế tiếp, như vậy phiền lắm. TakatoEndou 15:05, ngày 9 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Giải quyết Huh? Giải quyết chuyện gì vậy? TakatoEndou 01:43, ngày 10 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: tập truyện Ờ đúng rồi. Theo mình thì bạn nên chuyển tập phim thành "ep", và tập truyện thành "chap" đi. Như vậy vừa dễ hiểu, lại vừa ko bị nhầm. Thế được không? TakatoEndou 04:50, ngày 11 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Re: tập truyện Ừ... Nếu đã thế, mình nghĩ chắc chỉ còn cách "tập phim" và "tập truyện" theo ý của bạn nữa mà thôi -.- TakatoEndou 12:42, ngày 12 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Thôi chắc qua đây phụ lão dịch wikia cho qua ngày thôi =)), tránh xa cái chốn thị phi vnsharing một thời gian đã =)) Shieru-chan 06:29, ngày 13 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Thành viên mới Phù! Mừng quá! Wiki tụi mình lại có thêm người mới rồi! :) TakatoEndou 07:37, ngày 13 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Để có gì tui rủ thêm mấy người~ Oh.... Dạo này nhiều người vào thêm wiki này quá... (2 người).. Để có gì tui rủ thêm... Dạo này hơi bận nên chừn nào dịch được thì dịch... Mà hình như cậu hay dịch mấy trang ngắn đúng ko?? Thường thường là stub bên kia. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:00, ngày 13 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) OK... Mình sẽ mời Re: Shierru chan Ủa, bên vnsharing mà cũng có Inazuma Eleven nữa hả? TakatoEndou 10:54, ngày 13 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Cho mình hỏi Cho mình hỏi, nếu một thành viên của Wiki nghỉ đóng góp 1 thời gian quá dài, thì thành viên đó có bị xóa khỏi wiki ko vậy? TakatoEndou 04:51, ngày 14 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Cám ơn Cảm ơn bạn, thế thì may quá. Thực chất là mình đang nói đến Frontier Justice. Nó là em họ mình, là do mình rủ nó vô đấy. Tại năm nay nó đang học lớp 8, bận lắm, nên ít khi lên wiki lắm. TakatoEndou 05:08, ngày 14 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) /*Re: O ho ho*/ Yeah, Uyên sẽ cố gắng hết sức có thể. :D Kirino132 - 15:28, ngày 14 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Admin Bất ngờ quá! Thế mình có phải làm thêm việc gì nữa ko vậy? Mình có được thêm quyền hạn gì nữa ko vậy? TakatoEndou 12:51, ngày 15 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Re: Bảo quản viên Ừ, cũng được. Vậy khi nào cậu có việc gì cần tớ giúp thì nhớ kêu nhé. Tớ còn bỡ ngỡ lắm, đây là lần đầu tiên tớ làm admin của một wiki đấy! TakatoEndou 13:06, ngày 15 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Re: Kidou Ừ, được rồi. Mình đang làm tập 7 GO, đợi mình xong cái đã TakatoEndou Cho mình hỏi Hiện giờ đang là mùa đông, và bạn cũng đang để nền tuyết rơi. Cho nên mình đang có ý định đổi màu các nút của wiki thành màu xanh dương luôn cho hợp; rồi sau này khi nào sang mùa xuân thì mình sẽ chuyển nó trở về màu xanh lá cây như bây giờ. Bạn thấy thế nào? TakatoEndou 10:30, ngày 16 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Wiki Tiếng Việt Ôi, mừng quá, tìm thấy 1 wiki tiếng việt trên wikia nữa rồi và bạn là founder. Chào bạn Blade Dragon, tớ là Đôrêmi, bảo quản viên của Dorepedia - Đôrêmon Wiki Tiếng Việt, wiki của tớ lập ra bởi 1 thành viên khác từ năm 2008 và cũng inactive từ lúc đó luôn, founder đem con bỏ chợ, tớ xin Wikia cấp quyền adopt nó vì tớ đóng góp xây dựng. Bây giờ Dorepedia còn sơ khai lắm, đang là mùa đi học nữa, và tớ cũng phải thế. Tìm được 1 wiki tiếng Việt quả là khó khăn, mong được cộng tác với bạn xây dựng chung các wiki Tiếng Việt phát triển nhé. Tớ cũng đã gửi lời chào đến Takato Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 10:45, ngày 16 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Re: Genesis Theo mình nghĩ thì Genesis vẫn mạnh hơn. Để mình phân tích cho bạn nhé: * Thứ nhất là về khả năng bắt bóng của thủ môn: Tất cả các thủ môn của Aliea Gakuen, ngay cả thủ môn của Chaos, đều không thể chặn được chiêu thức Bakunetsu Storm của Gouenji. Thế nhưng, thủ môn Nero của Genesis lại là người duy nhất chặn được chiêu thức này, sau đó cậu ta lại còn chặn được cả Wolf Legend của Fubuki, là chiêu còn mạnh hơn cả Bakunetsu Storm nữa. Thủ môn Chaos chỉ có 1 chiêu thức và nó cũng khá yếu nữa, trong khi thủ môn Genesis có tới 2 chiêu, lại toàn là những chiêu mạnh. * Thứ 2, quan trọng nhất là về khả năng sút: Chiêu thức mạnh nhất của Chaos, Fire Blizzard lúc ấy chỉ đủ sức để vượt qua Mugen The Hand G1 của Tachimukai thôi. Còn chiêu thức yếu nhất của Genesis, Ryuusei Blade đã vượt qua Mugen The Hand G1 một cách khá dễ dàng. Đó là chưa kể đến các chiêu thức kế tiếp của Genesis đã liên tục đánh bại các bậc kế tiếp của Mugen The Hand, chỉ tới G4 thì mới dừng lại. Chiêu thức mạnh nhất của Chaos mà chỉ mạnh bằng chiêu thức yếu nhất của Genesis, nhiêu đó thôi đủ hiểu rồi. Tóm lại, theo mình thấy thì Genesis vượt trội hơn Chaos cả về sức mạnh lẫn phòng thủ, đó là chưa nói đến những kỹ thuật cá nhân của Hiroto nữa. Cái wiki của Spanish chưa chắc đã đúng đâu. TakatoEndou 10:36, ngày 17 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Bạn đào dâu ra cái game ý> Nghe nói bạn có cái game Inazuma Eleven!!! Bạn đào ở đâu ra thế nhể? Hay là bạn dùng Emulator? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:58, ngày 17 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC)--- Ồ,... Vậy bạn gửi link cho m2inh được không?? Chỉ sợ nó nặng thôi Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:56, ngày 17 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) 4GB???? WAODAFIAFAIF... Nặng quá... Ặc... Bạn có bản nào nhẹ hơn không.. Như bản trên DS ấy... chứ Wii à... Chạy sụp máy lun Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:06, ngày 17 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) genesis À, thì ra là bạn đang nói theo như game. Nếu vậy thì mình không biết đâu TakatoEndou 10:58, ngày 17 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: winter dragon Cho tớ hỏi, cái sự kiện Winter Dragon cậu để ở trang chủ là cái sự kiện gì vậy? TakatoEndou 12:46, ngày 18 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Ặc, ý tưởng của bạn "thâm thúy" quá. Để mình suy nghĩ đã, tại cái đề tài này nó rộng lắm TakatoEndou 01:34, ngày 19 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về Event! Này bạn... Cái event Winter Dragon gì đó là sao vậy? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 03:21, ngày 19 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Và cũng về thêm một vấn đề là mình nghĩ rằng không nên để hình có chất lượng thấp ở trang chính như là hình của Fubuki Shirou đó.. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 03:24, ngày 19 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Có gì bạn cho biết chi tiết thêm nhe... Có thể là tạo một trang tên là Event sau đó tạo sub trang (subpage) cho trang đó cho các event khác nhau chứa chi tiết sau đó redirect link từ Main Page vào đó để ng` nào quan tâm thì lcick link.. !!! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:16, ngày 19 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Rất cần các bạn ủng hộ Chào Blade Dragon và các bạn, tớ rất cần bạn ủng hộ cho tớ một việc, liên quan đến các wiki bằng Tiếng Việt ở Wikia, hiện giờ wiki tiếng Việt ở Wikia này rất ít. Wiki Inazuma này, wiki Doremon, ... đều chăm chỉ năng nổ và mong muốn dự án của chúng ta sẽ phát triển, làm cho mọi người nhìn nhận tốt về các trang, đó là sự đóng góp nỗ lực hằng ngày của chúng ta. Thế mà, có 2 wiki được xem là wiki có thể nói là "đầu đàn, thành lập sớm" ở tại Wikia này, được Google nhận biết ngay khi tìm kiếm (Google có điểm cao cho họ) là http://vi.f17.wikia.com và http://vi.gamevn.wikia.com lại đi trái ngược với quy tắc của 1 wiki đúng nghĩa, nhất là cái gamevn. Họ dùng những từ ngữ, có thể nói tránh nói giảm là tục tĩu, khiêu dâm,.. chứ tớ không dám nói nặng hơn kết hợp với lối văn teen linh hoạt méo mó để "công phu" sáng tạo nên các trang "kinh thiên động địa" mà không thể nào chấp nhận được. Các bạn xem thử ngó trang này xem, đó chỉ là 1 ví dụ nhỏ trong hàng trăm điều thô tục ở đó. Thực sự đối với tớ, nhìn vào thì phản cảm lắm, tớ phát hiện ra các bạn, tớ rất lấy làm vui mừng vì điều ấy thế mà nhìn vào wiki viết bằng tiếng việt đó, tớ thấy như bị mất phương hướng, không ngờ nỗi vậy. Admin ở đó ngang nhiên bật đèn xanh cho các thành viên, người truy cập tha hồ bay bổng, tớ gửi tin nhắn đến để cảnh báo cho họ biết. Thật ra thường thì ở Wikia tiếng Anh, theo tớ biết, mọi người tường thuật, báo cáo với các nhân viên wiki, họ sẽ đóng cửa những wiki spam hoặc thô tục, phá hoại như thế. Vì 2 wiki kia là tiếng Việt nên họ cũng chẳng biết gì, nên họ được sức qua mặt làm ngơ suốt hơn 2 năm nay. Tớ đã gửi kiến nghị và biểu quyết xóa sổ 2 wiki đó, tớ đang chờ đây. Nếu tớ lên tiếng hay có gì thì các bạn ủng hộ cho tớ nhé? Được không? Thân, Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 06:21, ngày 21 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) :Cảm ơn các bạn đã ủng hộ, ta phải làm nhanh chóng chuyện này, xóa sổ hai cái wiki đó, không ngờ tớ lại bị đả kích bằng tin nhắn của 1 thành viên, nếu các bạn có thể xem lịch sử tại trang thảo luận của mình lúc 13:26, ngày 21 tháng 11 năm 2011 giờ UTC, họ gửi cho mình cái link tới hình ảnh.... mà không thể nào vô văn hóa hơn được nữa. (Khuyến cáo: bạn nhìn vào 2 cái link bên dưới mà họ gửi cho tớ đấy, có gì mà 1, 2 rồi có mũi tên liên kết... Bạn nên chuẩn bị tinh thần khi xem, tớ chưa vị thành niên nên vừa mới xem thì sốc liền, các bạn xem thì có thể còn sốc hơn nữa, tốt nhất là không coi đâu.) Đã có Khôi gửi liên lạc đến Wikia, tớ đã report cho Wikia, và sẽ email nữa. :Nếu tớ nhờ người này thì mọi chuyện sẽ được giải quyết gọn gàng, hoặc có thể nói là một cuộc "thanh trừng wiki sạch sẽ" nhưng tớ không quen với lại cũng chưa nói chuyện lần nào, chỉ dám học kinh nghiệm âm thầm từ bạn này mà thôi, nghe 1 nhân viên Wikia nói bạn ấy đã đóng góp cho Wikia về tiếng Việt rất nhiều đấy, những giao diện tiếng Việt mà chúng ta đang thấy của Wikia một phần lớn cũng do sự đóng góp của người này, nhưng nếu cho người ấy biết cộng đồng Tiếng Việt tồi tệ đến thế thì người ấy sẽ nản và thất vọng mất thôi, và tớ không muốn phụ công lao của ai cả. Vậy nhanh nhanh giải quyết nha mấy bạn, tớ sẽ gửi email contact luôn đây, báo cáo 2 wiki xấu xa kia. Nếu có gì huy động thì tớ sẽ thông báo. :À mà hình như tớ thấy 1 bách khoa toàn thư bằng tiếng Việt cũng khá đồ sộ tại Wikia của chúng ta, bạn xem thử phải không này, một wiki về Kiến trúc và Xây dựng http://ketcau.wikia.com và bảo quản viên ở đó là thành viên Kết cấu. :Thân, Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 14:32, ngày 21 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Vể IP OK//// Có gì mình thận trọng về IP này... Bạn là admin bạn có thể ban IP mà??? Có gì mình kiểm vên tiếng Anh luộn... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 02:17, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC)-- Bạn biết nói tiếng Tây Ban Nha à??? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 02:18, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Phá hoại trả thù, chúng ta không cần sợ Chào Blade Dragon và các bạn, "Tại vì đã có người đi phá wikia của trang web khác nên đây là cảnh cáo" bởi 123.16.190.94, một địa chỉ IP tại Hà Nội. 123.16.190.94 đã xóa trắng nội dung của nhiều trang và tớ đã lùi lại nhanh chóng và dễ dàng. Tớ cảm thấy có lỗi khi lôi các bạn vào chuyện này. Nhưng đừng sợ, chúng ta đồng lòng vì sự tốt đẹp thì sẽ không gì có thể phá nổi. Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 06:33, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: phá hoại Thực sự thì mình ko thích phải làm việc này, nhưng vì sự việc phá hoại mới xảy ra với wiki, mình quyết định sẽ khóa các trang lại, đặc biệt là những trang chính, những trang quan trọng, không cho người lạ sửa chữa, chỉ cho thành viên sửa thôi. Như vậy có được ko? TakatoEndou 10:31, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Vậy thì tốt rồi, có gì bạn phụ mình khóa chúng lại nhé, nhiều trang quá mình ko làm xuể TakatoEndou 12:36, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Chat Tại sao mỗi lần mình vào hộp chat là nó lại hiện lên dòng chữ "Bạn đã kết nối từ một trình duyệt khác. Kết nối này sẽ bị đóng", rồi mình ko tham gia chat được nữa vậy? TakatoEndou 14:21, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Khóa Bạn nhớ nha, mỗi lần bạn tạo trang hay edit thì nhớ khóa luôn trang đó lại nhé, chỉ cho thành viên sửa đổi thôi. Mình muốn hạn chế việc phá hoại càng nhiều càng tốt. TakatoEndou 01:36, ngày 23 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Huhu Huhu, bạn đọc tin ở đây đi, User blog:Doremialpha/Tớ bị tấn công Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 05:46, ngày 23 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) về: Help Bạn ơi, mình thấy ko ổn rồi. Có lẽ chúng ta nên sang tham gia wiki của Doremianpha và giúp cậu ấy một tay. TakatoEndou 05:55, ngày 23 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Chú ý, Chú ý Mình vừa phát hiện ra vài câu comment đáng lo ngại trên mấy trang forum Gamevn mà bạn nói: *Thứ nhất: các đồng chí cứ bình tĩnh =) càng hung hãn nó càng có cớ kích động admin ban tiếp =) cứ bình tĩnh đã, gửi thư cho admin khóa wiki rồi, để xem trả lời thế nào *Thứ hai: Đêm nay lúc khoảng 1h ~> 2h đêm hẵng chơi lại nó, lúc đó nó ngủ say như chết, ko edit đc cái wiki của nó đâu P/s: edit xong thì reset modem cho đổi ip đối với các bác dùng IP động nhé Đặc biệt là mình rất lo về cái câu thứ 2 đó. Bạn xem lại dùm mình có cách nào phòng tránh trước ko, rồi báo cho Doremi luôn. Cái wiki của cậu ấy đang bị cả một forum nó hội đồng đấy. TakatoEndou 10:36, ngày 23 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Admin Tớ đã gửi bạn quyền admin cho Doremon wiki, xin bạn giúp! Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 14:48, ngày 23 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Chat với cậu Cậu có đang online không, tớ cần trò chuyện với cậu ngay, mau lên nhé, tớ đang chờ cậu ở phòng chat doremon, chat ở đó ít lag hơn. Nhận được thì nhanh nhé! Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 05:47, ngày 24 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Nản Trên công đồng mạng hiện giờ đang bùng nổ một cuộc chiến tranh rất lớn, người khởi xướng là các bố già bên Gamevn và f17, họ rất tức giận vì Doremi đã hạ cả hai cái wiki của họ, nên họ đã liên tục phá hoại wiki của cậu ấy. Và bây giờ, wiki Inazuma của chúng ta cũng đã bị vạ lây... Mình bắt đầu cảm thấy chán nản về cuộc chiến này rồi, BladeDragonwave ạ. Gamevn và f17 đã được mở trở lại, đối với tớ thì chuyện đó chả có gì ngạc nhiên, khi mà cả đất nước VN xúm lại bênh vực họ như thế. Mục tiêu mà tớ tham gia wiki này ko phải là để tham gia mấy cuộc chiến mang tầm "quốc gia" như thế này. Lúc đầu, khi mà Doremi mới cầu cứu chúng ta, tớ đã tưởng mọi chuyện sẽ dễ dàng, nào ngờ đâu họ lại hại ngược lại chúng ta như thế này. Thật quá đáng, họ thậm chí ko có một chút tôn trọng gì đối với chúng ta hay sao? Có lẽ, sau khi cuộc chiến này kết thúc, ko cần biết ai thắng ai thua, tớ xin kiếu. Tớ coi Inazuma Eleven Wiki như con của mình, và tớ sẽ bảo vệ nó bằng mọi giá. Vì thế, tớ sẽ rút khỏi Doremon Wiki, tớ chỉ mong Doremi sẽ tha thứ cho tớ mà thôi. Cậu là cha đẻ của Inazuma Eleven Wki, tớ nghĩ chắc cậu hiểu tâm trạng của tớ. Thân. TakatoEndou 02:38, ngày 25 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Re: Không có gì đâu Tớ vẫn chưa làm được gì cho wiki nên bạn không cần phải cảm ơn tớ đâu :) Kirino132 05:50, ngày 25 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Em gửi thư xin lỗi đó... Em xin lỗi anh nhưng mà tụi nó tìm được địa chỉ của em rồi (Vì em đăng đầy trên Facebook ấy)... Họ nói sẽ đập nhà em vào Chủ Nhật... Với lại... họ cũng nhắn tin nhiều lắm... Em sẽ gửi lời xin lỗi đến forum của vOz và Gamevn... Để em không còn phải dính líu đến chuyện này nữa (nó có thể liên quan đến tính mạng của em...) Khoi98 10:21, ngày 25 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Chân thành Bạn đã hạ cố đến mới post ngay lên trang chính, tớ cảm thấy mình thật có lỗi khi lôi bạn vào, như tớ đã nói lúc trước. Tớ sẽ tìm cách cho tình thế này cân bằng như lúc tớ mới gặp, chân thành xin lỗi. Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 14:33, ngày 25 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Ngaymoi Ơ, thế mọi chuyện xong hết rồi hay sao vậy? Sao thấy bác nói tỉnh bơ thế? TakatoEndou 14:39, ngày 25 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) In the near future..... Không sao đâu :) dù mình phải tạo lại hơi nhiều acc vì họ phát hiện ra các acc của mình trên mạng XH = = Nhưng mình vẫn thấy vui, vì mình được sát cánh cùng các bạn, được tham gia vào wiki này, được làm contributor cho 1 anime mà mình rất rất thích. Blade đừng buồn, Uyên không sao đâu :D--Kirino132 14:42, ngày 25 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC)